


some assembly required

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, detachable body parts, new ways to fuck yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin provides Arthur with some unofficial and slightly illegal services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some assembly required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of Summerpornathon, Challenge 3: Alternate Universes (No magic).

"Watch where you're sticking that thing," Arthur says as Merlin squints and tilts his head to peer into the deeper recesses of the open upper arm panel of Arthur's detached arm, prodding at it with something that has too many colourful flashing lights and emitting too many beeps and odd hums for Arthur's peace of mind. Far too loud and noisy to be a genuine tool, surely. "How much longer will this take?"

"Got more than a screw loose in there," Merlin mutters, distracted and chewing on his full lower lip while his eyes turn gold and back again as he adjusts his focus on whatever the problem he'd found is.

The metal worktable is cold, and apparently incapable of becoming warm no matter how long you lie there. Arthur sighs and quietly tenses and relaxes his legs to keep his blood moving in hopes of not losing all feeling in his arse again.

"Just a few more tweaks; you'll be good as new," Merlin says while doing something inside the arm that causes an alarming squealing noise to start and the entire arm to spasm wildly, almost flailing off Merlin's lap until Merlin grabs it and pins the struggling limb with hands and legs while he sticks the improbably beeping tool inside the arm again.

Arthur watches the arm squirm and clutch at Merlin's inner thigh, dangerously close to the crotch, and he can almost feel it like the arm is already reattached, his imagination and memory sufficient to make up for the lack of actual neural feedback. He shifts uncomfortably on the worktable, feeling dangerously turned on and trying to not show it.

He's not due to report for duty for another two hours, but the Captain - his _father_ \- would notice if he arrived on the dot, and he's not sure he can face that silent, disapproving scrutiny.

When Merlin finally finds a way to stop the errant arm, all but grinding his arse on the hand in the process while pinning it between his thighs to hold it still as he worked, he glances up at Arthur through his lashes and grins sheepishly. "Any more special mods you want me to put in while we're doing unlicensed maintenance on your illegal mods?"

"A power drill, perhaps," Arthur says with an insinuating waggle of eyebrows before he can think to stop himself, and Merlin looks startled, glancing reflexively around the private-locked room before allowing a quick laugh to bubble up and escape.

"It's not like I can go and fill out a requisition form when I'm supposed to be just a lowly tech."

Arthur nods and checks the time again. "Right, I should... just reattach it if you're done," he finishes, looking away to avoid Merlin's undoubtably hurt look. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asks when Merlin just snorts and climbs up the table to straddle him. His functioning arm goes automatically to Merlin's bony hip to steady him.

Merlin wriggles Arthur's own detached hand at him, patting his chest and grinning, then slides back and reaches down to undo Arthur's trousers. "Getting you what you asked for," he says, eyes bright with all the mischief and imagination the laws state artificial life-forms lack.

Arthur watches while he pops open a tube of lubricant and squeezes it generously over Arthur's detached hand, then fiddles with some controls and when he guides the fingers into Arthur's arse with a firm push, they both gasp out loud.

"Is this ok?" asks Merlin, sounding like he's having second thoughts.

Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder and tries to shift to a more comfortable position, spreading his legs as much as his half-on trousers will allow. "Of course. Carry on."

Merlin blinks and smiles softly, touching Arthur's cheek for a moment, then backs further down, bracing his hands on Arthur's hips, and swallows Arthur to the root without gagging, and Arthur's own detached hand still inside his arse presses hard on his prostate, and he yelps and sees stars. "Fuck!"

And then the hand starts working inside him, hard and rhythmic, and Merlin pulls off his erection long enough to grin at him maniacally. "As requested, a power drill." Then he dives back in.


End file.
